<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[podfic] Untitled Hogwarts AU by AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259867">[podfic] Untitled Hogwarts AU</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV'>AirgiPodSLV (AirgiodSLV)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podfics - Bandom Hogwarts AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Mistletoe, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:34:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24259867</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AirgiodSLV/pseuds/AirgiPodSLV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"There's a mistletoe on the door," Brendon announces as he slips onto the bench next to Ryan. "Come on, Ross, give me a kiss."</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A podfic of maleyka's lovely Hogwarts AU, from the Bandom Mistletoe Meme.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ryan Ross/Brendon Urie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Podfics - Bandom Hogwarts AU [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758544</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[podfic] Untitled Hogwarts AU</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/maleyka/gifts">maleyka</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/622111">Untitled Hogwarts AU</a> by maleyka.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thank you to maleyka, who knows how much I love this story, and generously allowed me to record it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <iframe></iframe><br/>
<a href="https://archive.org/details/airgiodslv-bandom-hogwarts-au">Link to MP3 at Archive.org</a>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>